


The Duet Of Hearts

by zilah



Series: Five Little Smut-Stories [4]
Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jack and Stephen as we all want them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duet Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> This story is a sequel to my stories Matter Of Trust, Friends Lovers and All The Way.  
> Story is unbetaed, so feel free to point aut any mistakes you find.

Stephen looked at his friend over the table, considering how he would address the problem at hand. Their journey had been smooth and pleasant several weeks, and the Surprise was happy ship. Her Captain however, had been unusually pensive, almost distracted lately.

”Jack, my dear. I have noticed that you are not your usual self. Would you tell me what it is?”

Whatever Stephen had waited Jack's reaction to his question to be, it certainly wasn't this. He could only stare, suprised and amused at the same time as Jack blushed charmingly.

”Jack?”

Jack hesitated for a moment, but then sighed and replied with a low voice:

”The truth is... I cannot stop thinking... about you and our changed relations.”

”Whatever you mean, my dear?” Stephen asked, frowning. It was true that their friendship had changed quite dramatically couple of months ago, when he had finally told Jack of his feelings and they had become lovers. Stephen had never before been this happy and he had thought that Jack, too was content. What if Jack had become to second thoughts about their shared intimacy, maybe he regretted his somewhat hasty decision to fulfil Stephen's desire? If that was the case, he had only one option left. He would never force unwanted attentions on Jack, no matter how hard it would be to return to their former, platonic friendship.

”It's just... you look so... when we, when I... you know...”

Stephen rose with a sigh and walked around the table, sitting beside his friend.

”Jack, for all love. I have no idea what are you talking about. I need to know more before I can help you,” he said, gently.

”You seem to enjoy when I...take you,” Jack finally whispered with such modest charm that Stephen melted.

”Of course I do. Why do you ask?” He inquired, smiling.

”Because... I would like to know how it feels.”

Stephen could hardly believe his ears. He had been completely happy being receiving end of their loving and had never even dared to dream that Jack would want turn the tables. To give up one's control meant extreme vulnerability and it was not to be taken lightly. He had never thought that the man like Jack, who was used to command the others, would ever desire to do so.

He looked at his lover and silently thought that if he hadn't loved Jack before, he would have fallen with him at the very moment. Jack's wish was an ultimate confirmation of his trust and love, and Stephen was humbled. He swore to himself that he would always be worth of them both.

Finally his mind made, Stephen reached up and cupped Jack's cheek so that their gazes met. His hand stayed on the soft skin and he caressed it gently while he spoke.

”Are you sure, my love? Do you really wish for me to take you?” He made sure, feeling almost feverish at the mere thought. Jack, too was now blazing scarlet as he nodded.

”I would gladly fulfil your wish. I just want you to remember one thing.”

”What is it?”

”If you change you mind, I want you to tell me. Just say the word and I will stop,” Stephen said, but Jack only smiled and took his hand.

”I will not change my mind,” he assured, kissing Stephen's fingers. The blue eyes darkened and gaze in them turned seductive, making Stephen writhe with need. He gasped when Jack pulled him closer, capturing his lips in a hot kiss and for a moment he allowed himself to enjoy Jack's intoxicating closeness.

”Perhaps we should lock the door before this goes any further,” Stephen whispered breathlessly, when they finally separated. He lingered in Jack's arms one more moment but then rose and went to the door. He locked it tightly and slowly turned around. The sight that greeted his eyes took his breath away.

Jack was kneeling on the bed, clad only in his shirt. His hair spread wildly over his shoulders and back, and the gaze in his eyes were half shyness, half pure fire. Jack's whole being breathed silent invitation and Stephen answered. He walked slowly to the bed, undressing as he went.

”Take that off, my love. I want to see all of you,” Stephen said thickly, relishing the blush that the sultry request brought on Jack's cheeks. He knelt naked before Jack as he pulled his shirt away and let his gaze caress the magnificent form which was revealed under discarded clothing. Jack's body wasn't flawless but shaped by many fights; it was strong, scarred and battered, and Stephen loved every inch of it as much as he loved the beautiful soul that resided within. These months after Jack had allowed him full access on his person, had been the most blissful in his life.

Stephen's heart started to race when he pushed Jack backwards and he gave in willingly. He leaned over his lover, running his hands on broad shoulders and firm chest. Only now he dared to admit to himself how much he had longed to have Jack like this: yielding and burning for him. Strong arms pulled him closer and Stephen's moan smothered in a passionate kiss. After long moment he finally continued his sensual exploration, tasting and teasing, and taking delight in Jack's pleasured sighs and soft moans. He nuzzled sensitive neck, licked and kissed rapidly pulsing vein and then turned his attention to erect nipples that begged to be touched. Jack caressed his hair and shoulders with trembling hands, softly begging him to take him.

”Shh... patience, my love. You will have your prize, and blissful it will be... more so after waiting,” Stephen chuckled affectionately, as he looked into Jack's eyes that now shone silent plea. He didn't take his eyes from Jack's face as he slowly lowered his lips on the pulsing arousal. He looked and savoured Jack's pleasure, continuing the intimate caresses until he finally found his completion. Stephen's heart swelled in his chest knowing he was the cause of Jack's pleasure, that it had been his touch that had brought such joy to his beloved. When Jack finally relaxed and the aftershocks started to fade, Stephen leaned beside him, gently touching his cheek.

”Are you still sure, my love? If you have any objections...” Stephen said, but Jack silenced him with a kiss.

”Why are you so hesitant, my plum? I love you, and I want you in all ways. Don't make me beg,” Jack whispered in his ear, and Stephen could only nod. If Jack wanted this as much as it seemed, he would happily oblige. He forgot his last inhibitions as Jack pulled him in his arms and opened his powerful thighs, allowing him to settle between them. They kissed hotly, passionately, until Stephen finally retreated, but only to take the little vial of oil that had waited beside the bed.

Jack was eager and relaxed from his earlier completion. Stephen could only stare at him, as he swayed his hips in a same rhythm of his caresses. Gone was the fierce and proud Captain and at his place was this erotic creature that aroused Stephen more than anyone ever before. How he wanted to bury himself inside of this man, to claim him completely! His crontrol suddenly snapped. The vial slipped from his hands and was forgotten, as he leaned in Jack's waiting embrace and joined them as one.

”Oh Jack...” Stephen gasped, as Jack's pulled him even closer. Sensual friction was almost too much and his whole body trembled as pleasure shot through him. He couldn't resist the overwhelming urge and soon he moved inside willing body, moaning with pleasure. Jack groaned and bucked beneath him, making him lose all control. He forgot everything else but the joy and bliss that only Jack could give him. Together they found completion, one after the other, until warm happiness and satisfaction was left.

It took quite a long time Stephen finally managed in gathering his wits. He raised his head and glanced Jack with slight concern. He had lost control completely and he dearly hoped that he hadn't been too rough. His worry eased when he saw the expression on Jack's face.

Jack was completely weak and breathless, but his smile was dazzling.

”Oh Stephen! How I love you. I will never let you go,” Jack whispered, and pulled him in a kiss that expressed more than mere words ever could. Stephen buried his hands in Jack's hair, kissing him back with all love he had in his heart for him. Big and calloused hands caressed his body, making his joy all the more intense. The warmth and happiness he never had felt before, grew in his heart and he sighed, contented. Jack chuckled softly.

”I love you too, Jack. I have from the first time I saw you, but I never even dared to hope that it could be this way between us,” Stephen admitted, finally revealing the true extent of his feelings. Jack turned serious and for fleeting moment Stephen feared he had made a mistake by confiding in his friend. He had never before dared to make himself this vulnerable. But then he saw Jack's eyes shining with unshed tears.

”Thank you, my love. Your trust is more valuable to me than any Prize ever could be,” Jack whispered, holding him close.

They didn't speak anymore, but there still was vivid conversation between them. Touches and kisses expressed enough and the harmony between them was as flawless as in their finest duets. When they finally slept, even Jack's snoring didn't bother Stephen. This was where he belonged, he thought in drowsy satisfaction and drifted off, still a happy smile on his face.

 

 

The End... if the boys don't come back to pester me.


End file.
